There is a demand for a call log in Multimedia Telephony Service (MMTel) communication networks which is accessible from user devices independent of the device used for communication, and which also comprise information about call activities when no device was registered in the network.
Some existing solutions are client centric, i.e. the mobile phone or IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) client is responsible for storing the data and then presenting a consolidated view to a user of the phone. Some existing solutions are network centric but not consolidated, for example Short Message Service (SMS), Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS), Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) MESSAGE message are stored in one network log and call data is stored in a different network log. Hereinafter, when the term “SIP Message” is used, it is intended a SIP MESSAGE message, i.e. a SIP message called MESSAGE.
The client centric solutions have several drawbacks, for example, when a phone is not connected to the network because it is turned off or is out of range, call events that occur from other devices trying to reach the not connected phone will not be logged in the phone, e.g. missed calls. If multiple clients are connected to the same identity, e.g. phone number or SIP Uniform Resource Identifier (URI), mediation issues occur. For example, if a message is deleted on one device, the same message may still be present on other devices, communication initiated on one device is not visible at other devices and calls answered on one device may be registered as missed calls on other devices. Further, if the phone is lost, then the log information is also lost, and the log information may further potentially be read by an outside party.